Undying devotion
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Collection of 30 ficlet's written for Undying devotions 2006 Fanfiction Royale contest featuring Bankotsu & Jakotsu winner for most entries
1. Chapter 1: Destiny

Destiny

By kira

Jakotsu sighed. "Thank you, I never thought I'd ever leave that hell-hole." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah… You're born here and you die here unless you're lucky." Jakotsu smiled. "I guess I got lucky." 

"It must be destiny." 

"Bankotsu-san, what does destiny mean?" 

"Fate…" At the cross-dresser's questioning look, he added, "It means the gods decided you're not going to be a whore any more." 

"Really? You're my destiny?" 

Bankotsu laughed. "If you say so." 

"I do!" 

They walked out of the village, leaving Jakotsu's past behind. No longer lonely, Bankotsu was happy he joined him. _Perhaps you are really_ my _destiny Jakotsu…_


	2. Chapter 2: Maze of Love

Maze of love

By kira

Bankotsu woke up and untangled himself from his new traveling companion's arms. He had had that dream again, the one where he chased after a shadowy figure through a maze-like structure. Sometimes he was close enough to touch her before she sprinted away. 

He remembered his older sister Fumiko telling him it was the "maze of love" he was dreaming about and when he finally caught the person he chased he would find his true love. 

He settled down next to Jakotsu and fell asleep again. He dreamt he caught his dream lover and that she looked exactly like Jakotsu…


	3. Chapter 3: A present for you

A present for you

By kira

"Here, this is for you," Bankotsu said. He handed Jakotsu a small bundle of silk. "You said you liked butterflies... and umm..." 

"Thank you!" Jakotsu opened it and found a beautiful hairpin. "It's too beautiful, Aniki-chan!" 

"Aniki-chan?" Bankotsu chuckled, his embarrassment forgotten. 

"You've been like a big brother to me and I appreciate it." Jakotsu smiled. "First you get me a sword and teach me how to use it," he said saucily. "And now this..." 

"Well, ummm...yeah..." 

"Yeah..." Jakotsu echoed. 

They sat there, eying each other shyly, before Jakotsu took the initiative and kissed him. "Thank you again for everything..."


	4. Chapter 4: Rainy Lazy Morning

Rainy lazy morning

By kira

They woke up to the sounds of rain falling gently on the inn's roof. Jakotsu crawled out from under the blanket and sauntered over to the outer shoji, sliding it open. He stood there naked in the doorway, watching the rain fall, while Bankotsu eyed his nude form. Both were feeling lazy after a week of heavy training for Jakotsu and it was good to spend the time relaxing in the inn as sore muscles healed and they defined their relationship. With a kiss and a gentle touch, Jakotsu had wormed his way into Bankotsu's heart, not that he minded…


	5. Chapter 5: Good Luck for tomorrow

Good luck for tomorrow

By kira

"Good luck for tomorrow, you're going to need it," Bankotsu teased, before kissing his paramour goodnight.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Go to sleep, Sweetness, I was only joking…"

"I can't! Now I'm worried! What if something bad happens?" Jakotsu wailed.

"Stop being stupid; nothing bad's gonna happen."

"You sure…?"

"Positive. Come, let's go to sleep or if you want, we could have a bit of fun…"

"I can't sleep now… But a bit of fun sounds nice." Jakotsu giggled when Bankotsu reached up and pulled him close. A couple deep kisses later, the cross-dresser forgot all about tomorrow…


	6. Chapter 6: One more kiss

One more kiss

By kira

"One more kiss would be nice…"

"You're insatiable, you know that?"

"Yup! But that's why you love me!" Jakotsu giggled. "Ummm… Aniki-chan, what's insatiable mean?"

Bankotsu sighed. "It means never being satisfied."

"Oh…" Jakotsu thought about it for a minute before smiling. "So, can I have one more kiss?"

"What if I said 'no?'" Bankotsu teased.

"I wouldn't like that at all." The cross-dresser pouted.

"What if I made you beg for it?"

"Still wouldn't like it."

"Okay, you win." Bankotsu grinned wickedly.

Jakotsu giggled. "I do?"

Bankotsu leaned over and kissed him. "There… now let's go to sleep."

"Okay…"


	7. Chapter 7: Distance

Distance

By kira

They say the distance to a person's heart can be as short as one kiss or as long as a lifetime. Bankotsu, who never expected to fall for the tall cross-dresser, found his heart fluttering after the first kiss. It was very chaste and the uncertainty behind it was too sweet in Bankotsu's humble opinion. So he sat back, wondering when Jakotsu would shut up and kiss him again. He could care less if the bathhouse owner tricked him into thinking Jakotsu was a girl. All he wanted to do was close the distance between them and kiss him again.


	8. Chapter 8: Handsome

Handsome

By kira

"Aniki-chan, am I pretty or handsome?" 

"What kinda question is that?" 

"Ummm… I don't know?" Jakotsu shrugged. "So, am I pretty or handsome?" 

"Pretty handsomely annoying…" Bankotsu teased. "Now shut up and kiss me." 

"Aniki…!" Jakotsu drawled. 

"What? I'm still waiting for that kiss." 

"Well, I'm still waiting to know if you think I'm pretty or handsome." 

"It seems we're stalemated…" 

"Stalemated…? Oh yeah!" Jakotsu giggled. "So am I pretty or handsome?" 

"What if you kiss me first and then I tell you?" 

"Okay." Jakotsu kissed him. "Well?" 

"I'm handsome so you must be pretty…" Bankotsu said with a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9: I'm your friend

I'm your friend

By kira

"I'm your friend, Jakotsu, and friends don't lie to each other, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So that means if I tell you I love you it's the truth, okay?"

"Okay," Jakotsu said with a smile. "Ummm… Aniki-chan, if we're friends and brothers can we still be lovers?"

"What do you think?" Bankotsu pulled him close and kissed him.

"I don't know…" Jakotsu giggled when Bankotsu nuzzled his neck.

"Hmmm… how do I convince you?"

"I don't know…" Jakotsu teased.

"Does this help…?" Bankotsu murmured as he trailed little kisses down the cross-dresser's neck.

"Oh yeah…"

"Good…" Bankotsu said as he kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10: Pride

Pride

By kira

"Of course I'm proud of you! Look at how far you've come, Sweetness! I don't know anyone who could pick up swordplay as fast you did!" Bankotsu grinned.

The cross-dresser blushed. "You think so? I love this sword you had made for me. Is it really a demon blade?"

"I have no idea…" he shrugged. "I mean that's what the sword smith told me he adapted it from. Anyway, you should be very proud of yourself. I know I am."

"Thanks, Aniki-chan. I will be proud of myself if you say so…" Jakotsu smiled shyly.

"Come, let's go celebrate."

"Okay…"


	11. Chapter 11: Snowfall

Snowfall

By kira 

"Look, Aniki-chan! It's snowing! Can we go outside? Please?" Jakotsu asked, reminding Bankotsu of a puppy 

He laughed. "Okay…" 

They stepped outside the hut and into the snow. Bending down, Bankotsu grabbed a handful of snow, quickly forming it into a ball. Chuckling softly, he threw the snowball at Jakotsu. 

"Hey!" Jakotsu cried as another snowball hit him. "Aniki-chan!" 

Splat! A third snowball hit him before Jakotsu had enough and threw one too. "Gotchya!" 

They romped around in the snow, pelting each other with snowballs, getting closer and closer to one another until they fell in the snow and kissed.


	12. Chapter 12: Moonlit night

Moonlit night 

By kira 

Jakotsu sighed. The moon was full tonight and he thought it was so romantic, lying there in Bankotsu's arms, looking up at it through the open shoji. They had spent the time leisurely making love and were now enjoying a bit of respite from it. The day Bankotsu had wandered into his life was a happy one for the cross-dresser and he never tired of letting Bankotsu know. He turned to face him, and cupping his cheek, Jakotsu kissed him. It was enough to spark another round of love making. Moonlit nights were the best kind in Jakotsu's humble opinion.


	13. Chapter 13: Tears

Tears

By kira

"Don't cry, Sweetness…" Bankotsu soothed.

"I know…it's just that I'm afraid that once I'm dead I'll never see you again…" the cross-dresser wailed.

Bankotsu held his lover close. They were the last ones to be executed and the noise and waiting were getting to his paramour.

"I'm sure we'll be reincarnated together if we can't find each other in the netherworld…Our love is too strong to end here. So dry your tears and be strong."

"Okay…" Jakotsu said softly as he wiped his face.

"Good…" Bankotsu kissed him. _I know we'll meet again in another life… How can we not?_


	14. Chapter 14: Bloody rain

Bloody Rain

By kira

"Gods! I hate this bloody awful shitting rain!" Jakotsu grumbled. He shivered as he trailed alongside Bankotsu. It had been raining for hours and the walk to the next village seemed to get longer with each step.

"I know you do as you've been telling that for the past hour or so…"

"Really?"

Bankotsu nodded. "Yup and I'm just as sick of hearing about it as you are of the rain."

"Yeah…?"

"Yup… So what else do you want to talk about to pass the time?"

"I don't know…"

Bankotsu sighed. "Why don't you tell me about the weather again…?"


	15. Chapter 15: New Partner

New Partner

By kira

"So you want me to be your new partner?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yeah… I really could use someone to watch my back for me…"

"But I've never held a sword before… well I have," Jakotsu chuckled. "But not that kinda sword."

"I can teach you."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Bankotsu nodded. "It's easy once you find your rhythm."

"So is handling the other kinda sword." The cross-dresser giggled.

"I'll bet. Seriously, I would like you to be my partner. I get lonely and you're fun to be around…" Bankotsu said shyly.

"Yeah… you're kinda fun yourself."

"Partner?"

"Partner!" Jakotsu said with a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16: Even if you're a bit weird

Even if you're a bit weird…

By kira

"Don't pay attention to what Renkotsu says… Even if you're a bit weird, Jakotsu, I still love you," Bankotsu soothed.

Jakotsu laughed in spite of himself. "You do?"

"Yeah. But then I happen to find freaky lil girls very attractive…" He chuckled and pulled the cross-dresser close.

Jakotsu giggled as his lover tried to kiss him.

"Stop giggling!"

"I can't…!"

Bankotsu chuckled. "Now you've got me doing it!"

"I'm sorry… I can't help it!" Jakotsu leaned his forehead on Bankotsu's shoulder and laughed.

"If you must know, you're both really weird," Renkotsu said as he got up and walked away.


	17. Chapter 17: Deadly Duo

Deadly Duo

By kira

Six months after meeting each other, they took their first steps to becoming a deadly duo. Jakotsu proved to be a quick study with the sword and a real asset to Bankotsu. With his snake-like sword Jakotsu was relatively safe in battle and Bankotsu ceased worrying about him. Now he could concentrate on the battle at hand and as he did so their fame and reputation as mercenaries grew until rumors of a demon assassin surfaced. Investigating the rumors revealed a man, albeit a strange one. That was when Suikotsu joined them and the deadly duo became a deadlier trio…


	18. Chapter 18: Just a fool

Just a fool 

By kira 

Jakotsu sighed. "I'm sorry; I'm just a fool to think I could do this…" 

"No you're not! You're doing good!" 

"Yeah?" 

"Yup! Now try again," Bankotsu said. 

"I don't know, Aniki-chan… I feel really foolish doing this…" 

"Why?" 

"Well, for one thing I'm too old and for another, I'm not smart enough…It's very sweet of you to try and teach me, Aniki-chan, but…." 

"But nothing! You're just as smart as I am, Sweetness, and don't you forget it!" 

"You sure…?" 

"Positive! Now let's go… and down, left, right over…" Bankotsu said as he showed Jakotsu how to write his name.


	19. Chapter 19: Farewell requiem

Farewell requiem 

By kira 

"Come, put your hands together, bow your head and let's say a farewell requiem." 

"What are you talking about, Bankotsu-san?" 

Bankotsu sighed. "I thought it would be nice if we formally said good-bye to your former life. You're with me now and things are gonna be different for you…" 

"Really, Bankotsu-san?"

"Yes! But only if stop calling me 'Bankotsu-san!' I feel like an old man when you do." 

"Okay… So what can I call you?"

"I don't know…" 

"Big brother okay?" 

"Perfect. Now let's pray over your old life." 

"Okay… Good-bye, stupid old life, may you rest uneasy…" Jakotsu said.


	20. Chapter 20: Undying devotion

Undying devotion

By kira

"His undying devotion to you is really sweet, so why complain? Not many people are lucky enough to have that," Suikotsu said.

"I know, but it's getting on my nerves. He's worse than my mother and my sisters combined." Bankotsu sighed. "Shit! It's only a stupid cold. It's not like I'm dying."

"I know, but to Jakotsu, you're his everything. So if he wants to fuss over you, let him."

"Okay… But do I have drink more of that shit?"

"No… But you will," Suikotsu said as Jakotsu came back with some tea. "It's called 'undying devotion.'"

Bankotsu drank it.


	21. Chapter 21: Island retreat

Island retreat

By kira

Jakotsu stepped off the boat onto the island. "Hey, look at me! I'm the king of the world!" he cried as he flung his arms out and spun happily on his heel like a child.

"Oh yeah? Well, his highness had better get his ass over here and help me with this," Bankotsu said dryly as he hauled the boat up into the sand. "When I agreed to this, you promised you'd help."

"Oh yeah… Sorry, Aniki-chan."

Twenty minutes later they were enjoying a quiet picnic as a special treat.

"We should do this again…" Bankotsu kissed his lover.

"Yup!"


	22. Chapter 22: Tanabata

Tanabata

By kira

_Author's note: Tanabata, also known as the Star Festival, celebrates the story of Orihime (Vega) and Hikoboshi (Altair) two lovers who were only able to meet once a year. They were said to cross a river of stars (the Milky Way) to meet. It is celebrated on the seventh day of the seventh month of the lunar calendar which is roughly sometime in the beginning of August. It is still celebrated today._

Bankotsu hung up their wishes on the bamboo tree, and turning to Jakotsu, he said, "Let's go…" 

They were passing through Edo, looking for work, when they found out today was the annual Tanabata festival. So they celebrated with the rest of the villagers. 

They didn't get very far when Jakotsu spotted a vendor selling hairpins. He made his way over to him and picked one up. Sighing, he set it down and walked away. Bankotsu hung back and bought it for him. 

"Here…" 

"Thank you, it's beautiful!" Jakotsu cried, removing the old one and replacing it with the new.


	23. Chapter 23: Sake

Sake

By kira 

They were down by the river, dangling their feet in the water, and drinking sake, when Jakotsu asked, "Don't you ever get drunk?" He hiccupped. 

"No… I make sure to drink just enough to feel relaxed without getting stupid. Why?" 

"I was just wondering, you're smaller than me and yet you can drink more…" Jakotsu giggled. 

Bankotsu chuckled. "Size has nothing to do with it…" 

"No…?" 

"Nope. It's just one of those things. Now shut up and kiss me." 

"Okay… Mmmm… you taste like sake." 

"So do you," Bankotsu said. Leaning towards Jakotsu, he kissed him again, the sake forgotten…


	24. Chapter 24: Lucky

Lucky

By kira

Jakotsu was sitting in a sakura tree, pouting. He was upset he had lost his lucky charm, and Bankotsu was standing at the base of the tree, silently fuming.

"Jakotsu! Look at me! People make their own luck, and lil pieces of paper don't mean shit! And you know it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! Now get down from there!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Okay!" Jakotsu quickly climbed down. "You're right! I am lucky!" He smiled impishly.

"What do you mean?"

Jakotsu threw his arms around the smaller man. "I have you don't I?"

"Yeah… and I'm lucky too cuz I have you…"


	25. Chapter 25: Snowy Village

Snowy Village

By kira

"Brr… I hate the cold! It's good we're in a village for a change."

"Yeah. Now come're and keep me warm, Sweetness."

"Okay….Aniki-chan, can you help me out of my armor? I can't get this shitting thing undone!"

Bankotsu nodded, moving over to his lover, he was able to get it untied. "There you go…"

"Thank you… So what was this about keeping you warm?" Jakotsu giggled as he shrugged out of his armor.

"This…" Bankotsu kissed him, and leading him over to their futon, where they snuggled together.

"You know, Aniki-chan, I like this snowy lil village…"

"Me too!"


	26. Chapter 26: Romantic evening

Romantic evening 

By kira 

Bankotsu handed his paramour a bouquet of flowers. "Thanks for everything," he said softly. 

Jakotsu looked at the hydrangeas and smiled. "You're welcome and I love these. They're my favorites!" 

"I know… and I ummm… figured it would be a nice way to say thanks…" Bankotsu said. 

Jakotsu kissed his cheek. "They are and thank you too… First my favorite dinner and now this… It's so romantic, I could die!" 

"Please don't die, Sweetness, I'd miss you too much." Bankotsu kissed him. 

"Let's go have some fun, Aniki-chan…" 

"Okay…" 

They headed towards their futon, and spent the night making love.


	27. Chapter 27: Are we there yet?

Are we there yet?

By kira

"Are we there yet?" Jakotsu sighed as he walked alongside Bankotsu.

"No."

"How much further is it? Just how far did you go for this sword?"

"It's just a lil farther down the road. We'll be there soon, I promise, Sweetness."

"Yeah, I know, but I can't help feeling impatient about it." Jakotsu pouted.

"That's a good sign, it shows you're dedicated and I was right to take you with me."

Jakotsu snorted in amusement. "And here I thought you brought me along cuz I'm fun in the futon and pretty too."

"There's that."

"So, are we there yet?"

"No…"


	28. Chapter 28: Cute smile

Cute smile 

By kira 

They were relaxing on the bank of a stream after a long day of teaching Jakotsu how to wield his sword, watching the clouds roll by, when the cross-dresser rolled over onto his stomach. 

"Look, Aniki-chan, there's little rainbows in the air!" 

"What?" 

"I said 'there's little rainbows over here where the water keeps splashing on these rocks.'" 

"That's nice…" 

"Aniki-chan!" Jakotsu sat up and smiled. 

"You know, you're cute when you smile…" 

"Yeah? How cute?" 

"Very cute…" 

Jakotsu giggled. "Kiss me…" 

Bankotsu sat up, and shrugging, he took Jakotsu's face in his hands and kissed him, making him smile.


	29. Chapter 29: Happy Anniversary

Happy Anniversary 

By kira

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming, I'm so happy!!" Jakotsu cried. 

Bankotsu chuckled as he reached over and pinched his paramour on the butt. 

"Hey!" 

"You said to pinch you so I did." He shrugged. "What are you so happy about? And please don't tell me it's because I'm getting you a new kimono." 

Jakotsu laughed. "No, I'm happy because it's exactly one month since you took me away from the bathhouse." 

"Anniversaries are always nice, eh?" 

"Most definitely!" Jakotsu said. Taking his lover's face in his hands, he kissed him long and hard. 

"Happy Anniversary, Aniki-chan…" 

"You too, Sweetness…"


	30. Chapter 30: Perfection

Perfection

By kira

Bankotsu picked up the paint brush, and walking over to the far corner of the room, he lifted the tatami mat. On the floor he wrote "Bankotsu loves his Sweetness" and "Jakotsu loves to eat his Dumpling."

"There- it's perfect!" he said with a grin, letting the mat fall back into place.

"What's perfect, Aniki-chan?"

"Our room. It's secluded so we won't bother the others and best of all you're here."

"Thanks…" Jakotsu murmured as he threw his arms around Bankotsu. "Although, I think perfection is anywhere you are, Aniki-chan…"

Bankotsu smiled. "I feel the same way about you too…"


End file.
